Promises
by WolfGangSBD
Summary: In which Umi doesn't faint when it comes to intimacy and Kotori is infinitely patient. Slight ooc for Umi cause she's not really a dork here. The Idiot Trio also makes an appearance!


**Promises**

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Kotori's smile never faltered as she looked at the slightly taller girl in front of her. The girl's face had twisted to an expression of sorrow and despondence, especially since her usual warm chocolate eyes were downcast with dismalness. To an extent, it seemed childish, and Kotori couldn't help her small giggles from escaping, which in turn made the girl before her give her a somewhat wounded look. Not wanting to get her agitated, Kotori started to pat the girl's head, which was her usual way of comforting her.

"Umi-chan, I thought we talked about this." The ashen-haired girl spoke gently and held back another giggle when Umi's lips turned downwards slightly; it looked more like she was pouting than frowning, and a pouting Umi was a rare and adorable Umi.

"But Kotori—" the blue-haired girl started but was immediately silenced by a finger placed on her lips.

"Umi-chan, I'm sure you didn't call me out of practice just so we can talk about this. Again." Kotori chided lightly as she took her finger away and clasped her hands behind her back. Umi felt a blush coming up; usually it was the other way around with her scolding Kotori.

"And we still have to teach the new kids the ropes too." Kotori continued as she flashed Umi a knowing and playful smile, making the girl blush harder and avert her gaze.

True to Kotori's words, Umi had requested for a private audience with Kotori during their school idol activities and promptly led Kotori back to the Idol Research clubroom. Although the third years had graduated, the rest of Muse had chosen to remain as school idols and continued to sing and dance with incredible passion.

"It's just, I mean... what I want to say is, well I—" Umi rambled uncharacteristically before pausing to take a deep breath, her expressive eyes showing her determination yet Kotori caught the traces of nervousness, "I'm really going to miss you and... I don't want you to go."

Kotori felt her face become warmer and couldn't do anything but look at Umi in shock. After all, Umi was the type who kept to herself and typically supported her friends, especially when it was related to the future career choices.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori whispered and felt a grin form when Umi chose to look away once again, which gave her a nice view of Umi's very red ears, a clear indication of her embarrassment. Without any warning, she tackled the girl and swiftly wrapped her arms around her neck, making Umi instinctively place her own hands on Kotori's waist to make sure they didn't fall down.

"K-Kotori?!" Umi stuttered in surprise as the two stumbled back, making Umi hit the desk lightly.

"Umi-chan, you're so cute!" Kotori's voice was muffled by Umi's blazer, and the rosy blush on Umi's cheeks darkened even more.

"Umi-chan," Kotori continued in her same gentle tone as she looked up from her position, "You know I'll miss you just as much, right?"

Umi took an audible gulp as she saw Kotori's twinkling, loving eyes. Before she could stop herself, her hand traveled up to tuck a stray hair back behind Kotori's ear before resting it on her soft cheek.

"I... I know. It's just that we've been together since we were kids and... I'm scared of how it'll be like." Umi admitted shyly and she felt one of Kotori's hands cover the hand that rested upon her cheek, "Even back then when we were second years, I was scared."

"Then why are you voicing it now?" Kotori asked curiously and she felt Umi tense up. Suddenly, the hand on her cheek was gone and the affectionate brown eyes she loved were looking at anything but her.

"That's because... I realized something." Umi replied quietly and Kotori could see the hesitance and fear in her eyes. Not wanting her best friend to feel that way, Kotori held both of Umi's hands with her own and gently squeezed them in hopes of comforting the girl. It worked, seeing as how Umi was able to gather the courage to look at Kotori in the eyes and shoot her a small smile. Umi squeezed back before she took in a deep breath.

"Well, you see... I," Umi started with confidence before she bit her lip in apprehension. Kotori only squeezed her hands again, wanting the blue-haired girl to continue.

"I love you."

It was so soft Kotori almost missed it. But she didn't. And she looked at Umi with wide eyes, clearly shocked at the confession.

"Me?" Kotori asked with bewilderment, "Umi-chan loves... me?"

It completely baffled Kotori; there were a lot more girls Umi could have fallen for, and Kotori herself felt jealous at the amount of beautiful, talented underclassmen that confessed to Umi. There were definitely girls prettier and more capable than Kotori, and she always thought that Umi would fall to one of their clutches one day. So of all the girls in the world, how come Umi fell for her?

Before Kotori could think or say any more, Umi pulled away and started walking towards the door. Kotori felt her heart ache when she saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Umi-chan, wait!"

At Kotori's response, Umi froze. Kotori took this chance to turn Umi around before enveloping her into another embrace. She clutched Umi's blazer tightly, as if she was afraid Umi would disappear if she let go.

"Where do you think you're going? Leaving before you can hear my response." Kotori asked, her tone slightly teasing and Umi felt heat rush into her cheeks once more. She then pulled away slightly to give Umi a small smile, her eyes gleaming with amusement at the blushing beauty before her.

Finding out how Umi had fallen in love with her could wait; Kotori needed to tell Umi how she felt about her now before the blue-haired girl misunderstood anything. And so, Kotori took in a deep breath before holding Umi's hands once again. With a smile, she said something that made Umi's heart beat excitedly as if she was performing live.

"I love you too, you idiot."

And the next thing Umi felt was Kotori's soft lips on hers. Umi automatically snaked her arms around Kotori's waist, pulling the girl closer to her as Kotori moved her hands to tangle them in her blue locks. Moments after, the two broke apart and Umi felt her heart pound even more erratically at the sight of Kotori's bright, adoring smile.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Umi stated once again as she lay her forehead on top of Kotori's, making Kotori giggle quietly.

"Mhm, but it's a great experience Umi-chan. And a very rare one too." Kotori responded as her smile became gentle and warm—the very same smile Umi had fallen for.

"Well, Paris is certainly beautiful," Umi started softly as she held Kotori closer with a small smile; Kotori's smiles were as infectious as Honoka's energy during a live, "but I wish that we could go together."

"Then let's go someday." Kotori giggled as she rubbed her nose with Umi's, who blushed harder but made no move to change their closeness, "Promise?"

Umi pulled away slightly to place her lips upon Kotori's hand, making the girl giggle quietly at her prince-like action.

"Promise."

"Promise me that you'll text me every day?"

Another kiss.

"I promise."

"Promise me that you'll always love me?"

Another kiss, but this time on the lips.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Omake**

The two continued looking at each other with silent adoration and Umi felt herself smile warmly at the girl in front of her. She felt as if everything stopped and that they had all the time in the world. That is, until she heard a loud snort outside the door.

"Oh my god, you know that Kotori is only leaving for one week, right?"

And Nico suddenly sauntered in as if she owned the place. Umi and Kotori immediately pulled away and stood next to each other at a respectable distance, making the (still) short girl snort again.

"Seriously, you two always have to make things so dramatic." Nico snickered when Umi's face was red with embarrassment once again.

"That's right, nya! But Nico-chan, whatcha doing here?"

"What about me? I thought we were best friends, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!"

Umi's eyes drifted towards the open door and in came Honoka and Rin, one looking like a wounded puppy and the other an excited cat.

"Well, the great Nico Nii can't always be working. Even the greatest idol in the world needs a break, nico!" Nico replied with her usual persona but it didn't faze anyone.

"Oh." Rin replied blandly before turning towards Honoka in excitement, "Don't worry Honoka-chan, Maki-chan told me that Kayo-chin told her from what Nozomi-chan told her that Kotori-chan was planning on having a surprise party for you and Umi-chan this weekend!"

"Rin-chan!" Kotori exclaimed and Nico facepalmed.

"Rin, it's not a surprise party if you tell the person who's going to get surprised." Nico stated and Rin made a face of realization.

"Oh, sorry Kotori-chan." Rin apologized meekly with a sheepish smile.

"A party? Awesome, is there going to be bread?" Honoka asked excitedly and Kotori gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course, Honoka-chan."

"Yay!"

"Uhm," Umi started and all attention was placed on her, making her fidget in mortification, "how much of that did you hear?"

The three girls looked at each other with wide grins before responding simultaneously.

"We heard everything."

"And Eli and Nozomi are going to have a field day." Nico added in a sing-song voice as she cackled, making Umi pale.

She completely forgot how overprotective Eli and Nozomi were.

 _"Oh my god, if Eli doesn't kill me, then Nozomi will with her ridiculous teasing."_ Umi pointedly ignored the shit-eating grins coming from the Idiot Trio in her peripheral vision.

 _"She's so cute."_ Kotori muffled her giggles when she saw the panic in Umi's eyes.

"Kotori," Umi turned towards her girlfriend, who tilted her head curiously, "promise me that you'll protect me?"

Kotori couldn't help but let the giggles escape as she held Umi's hand once again.

"I promise."

* * *

 **AN** : A short fluffy one-shot for our gay seagulls :D

In addition, since most of the longer stories I've read for them contain angst, I've decided to create something that doesn't make my gay heart ache. I think I mentioned this before but it's a roommate AU and I'll probably be uploading the prologue shortly. Stay tuned!

As always, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
